She is not going to stop till she gets the guy
by Dawseyfan12345
Summary: Rebecca Jones has a crush on Matthew Casey but there is one problem he is in a relationship with Gabriella Dawson and Jones goes out her way to get rid of Dawson. Will Jones succeed in getting the guy she has a crush on or will Casey put a stop to it before its to late? There will be Dawsey
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Jones wants Matthew Casey but there is one problem he is in a relationship with Gabriella Dawson. So she goes out of her way to destroy Gabby. Can she succeed or will Casey put a stop to it before it's to late? There will be Dawsey scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby was restocking the ambo when she saw Matt walking over and she could tell he wasn't happy.

"Why didn't you tell me?".

"Matt I'm sorry".

"Well tell me what happened?".

"Jones accused me of telling you what happened at the academy and if I told you anything more then she will bring me down".

"What did happen at the academy?".

"I caught her cheating on her exam and she thinks that is why you yelled at her on shift today".

"Matt don't say anything".  
"What I'm not going to do is sit by and let her make accusations" Matt said before storming off towards the kitchen with Dawson walking after him.

"Jones a word" Matt yelled

"Yes lieutenant"

"You don't go round and start threatening my girlfriend"

"I was just talking to Dawson obviously she took it the wrong way and turned the story around"

"I treat everyone equally and with respect and look on calls I give orders to everyone and if you disobey my order then of course I'm going tell you off and if you disrespect me again then I'm going to have to move you to another firehouse, do you understand me candidate?"

"Yes lieutenant, it won't happen again".

"It better not and scrub the showers down again and it better be sparkly clean in an hour when I come back and check" Casey shouted before heading back to his office.

Shay knocked on Chief Boden's office door

"Come in"

"Chief, I need to tell you something".

"Sure Shay what's up?"

"Jones is threatening Gabby"

"What? Why?"

"Because Gabby saw Jones do something against the rules at the academy and apparently Jones thinks that Casey is treating her differently which is not true."

"What did Jones do that was against the rules?"

"She cheated on her exam Chief".

"Right thanks Shay I will look into it".

Herrmann walked outside and saw Severide at the squad table and went over to him

"Hey Severide, Boden wants to see you in his office now".

"Okay thanks Herrmann" Severide said as he got up and walked to the Chief's office. Severide knocked on the door

"Come in"

"You wanted to see me Chief"

"Yes I did".

"What is it".

"Shay told me about Dawson and Jones, did you know anything about that?"

"Yes I do"

"Well tell me what you know".

"When i walked into the locker room and I heard them arguing and clearly Gabby was really upset and she's accusing me saying I wouldn't know when Casey and Gabby would break up and now she is acting like they aren't together anymore".

"That hasn't gotten anything to do with Jones, It's between Casey and Gabby when they break up. Does Casey know about this?

"He only knows about Dawson getting threatened that was only because Shay yelled at him in the kitchen".

"I gather Casey doesn't know about Jones talking about his relationship".

"No he doesn't Chief and Cruz thinks that she likes Matt".

"Why does he think that?"

"Just the way she talks to him and how she acts around Matt it's like she is hitting on him".

"Thanks Severide you can leave now".

Boden walked into the kitchen , saw Casey and went over to him.

"Casey a word in my office now please".

"Yeah sure Chief" Casey said as he stood up and followed Boden

"What's up Chief?" Casey said as he closed the door behind him

"Is your relationship going okay?"

"Yeah it's fine Chief why?"

"According to Severide, Jones has been telling people you and Gabby aren't together anymore and that you wouldn't tell Severide anything about what happened".

"Why? Just because Severide and I had a falling out because of what happened to Darden doesn't mean it is still like that. We are best mates again".

"I thought so Matt i believe you".

"She can't just come in and start threatening Gabby and then have a go at my friendship with Severide".

"Im going to get to the bottom of this".

"How are you going to do that Chief?"

"Start investigating Jones and if necessary suspend her or transfer her to another house".

"It's going to get messy, she is going to bring Gabby down with her".

"I know Matt that is why I want you to stick with Gabby and try not let this get between the two of you".

"I will Chief I promise".

"Good thanks Matt you can leave now" Chief said as Casey walked out.

Boden walked into the kitchen

"Has anyone seen Jones?"

Hermann leans over to Cruz and says "Boden looks angry and I'm just glad it's not me in his sights."


End file.
